Will Robinson (Netflix)
You may also be looking for another Will Robinson | romances = | mother = | father = | brothers = | sisters = (Eldest sister) (Older sister) | sons = | daughters = | grandfather = | grandmother = | other family = }} "The impossible happens all the time. You just have to believe it can." Will Robinson to his sister Penny, "Resurrection" Will Robinson is a main character in Netflix's 2018 television series Lost in Space. He is the youngest child in the Robinson Family. Will forms a special connection with the . History Will was born in a premature condition eleven years before the Robinson family was lost in space. He required intensive care as an infant and lost 3 ounces not long after being born. ("Transmission") Will trained to be in the colony program but was ultimately denied for failing the stress test. He was accepted after his mother managed to get a seat for him, secretly changing his status with the 24th Colonist Group in a black market transaction. In exchange, she had to upload the security codes to Hastings in order to bypass the security systems of the Resolute She then lied to him, claiming that he had, in fact, passed. After the Jupiter 2 was stranded on an alien planet, he helped save his sister's life by coming up with the idea to use Magnesium to melt the ice she was trapped in. While out to harvest it with his father, John, he ended up becoming separated. He then encountered the Robot and was excited to be the first human, as far as he knew, to discover evidence of an alien intelligence. When the two of them were trapped on a branch together, he severed the branch in order to reunite the Robot with the rest of his body, but was sad, thinking that he had doomed himself. He was pleasantly surprised when the Robot rescued him. Though the Robot's form was at first somewhat monstrous and terrifying, he formed a bond with Will and took on a more human-like appearance make him feel more comfortable. Will's rescue of him formed a strong friendship between the two. Will led the Robot back to his family's ''Jupiter'' spacecraft, where thanks to his ability to melt ice and powerful strength, he was able to rescue Will's sister Judy and the spacecraft from underwater. ("Impact") Personality & character Will Robinson is the only son of the Robinsons. In the beginning, he is shown to be meek and easily becomes anxious around the unknown. However, he has proven himself to be kind, understanding, intelligent, and cautious when is comes to his family, the Robot and the Resolute. Will suffers from nervousness and low self-esteem in the beginning of the series. As he did not have many friends on Earth and was eager to leave. He becomes very attached to the robot because of his longing for a friend. Will often suffers panic attacks, but also has a surprising wellspring of courage and could be the key to everyone's survival. He overcomes his challenges to prove himself as a brave and selfless member of the 24th Colonist Group. He has an indomitable spirit and is said to never stop believing, even when others do. ("Severed") Despite his mother's lie that he had passed all of his tests, there was a part of him which felt that he didn't deserve to be a part of the 24th Colonist Group. ("Impact") He enjoys reading. ("Impact") On Earth, he liked to play with an action figure of a character named Captain Quasar and often included him in his videos. (Lost in Space: Return to Yesterday) Skills & abilities Although Will failed had one of the entry tests which involved working under pressure as he finds it difficult to think clearly when he is nervous or anxious. He is still quite talented and knowledgeable in the field of science for being so young. Like his mother Maureen, Will is a prodigious engineer. He has also demonstrated vast knowledge and understanding of geology, physics and chemistry. Will alerted his father to the magnesium deposits with which they used to rescue Judy from the icy pool shortly after they crashed on the unidentified planet. Will Robinson has an emotional connection to the Robot in Season 1 and could seem to understand the emotions of the Robot by looking at its lights. This connection drives him to find the Robot again in Season 2. He has a powerful memory and is capable of counting cards to gain an advantage in card games. He is capable of climbing a tree. ("Impact") Will is shown to being more diplomatic than using his physical strength to gain an advantage. His small stature allowed him to stealthily sneak onto the Jupiter 2 when it was bordered off by the Bridge. Appearances Gallery Will_Robinson_Netflix.jpg|Season 1 episode "Impact" LIS 201 production still 3.jpg|Penny and Will LIS 202 production still 1.jpg|Judy, John and Will LIS 203 production still 1.jpg Will and Attacking Robots.jpg|Will up against several alien robots Navigation Category:Characters Category:Netflix Characters Category:Jupiter 2 (Netflix)